La última vez en que se vieron
by Forsak
Summary: A Sakura no le gusta no acordarse perfectamente de él todos los días, pero a veces el olvido, la rutina y la distancia hacen de las suyas. Felicidades, SMRU :


**8 de febrero de 2010.**

_Felicidades, Sandra._

_Hoy cumples 16 años. 16 es una gran fecha, yo los recuerdo con cariño. ¿Ves? Con 18 añitos y hablando como una vieja. La verdad es que esto me ha salido de improvisto mientras tenía que estar estudiado, cofcof, pero bueno…. Todo sea por ti. No es una gran historia, preciosa. Es un poco cutre, y un tanto extraña, y el final chirría un poco pero tú sabes – yo sé, también – que los finales felices y yo tenemos una especie de animadversión y sentimiento alérgico mutuo. En fin. Pero lo he intentado hacer bien para ti. Te lo mereces._

**_Para la chica de los disfraces._**

_

* * *

  
_

No recuerda la última vez que se vieron y eso es lo que más duele. A Sakura le duele no recordar perfectamente si sus ojos son tan negros como quiere pensar, s andaba como recuerda, si lanzaba realmente sonrisas en sus muecas. A Sakura no le gusta no acordarse perfectamente de él todos los días, pero a veces el olvido, la rutina y la distancia hacen de las suyas.

Aún sí, finge que no pasa nada. Sonríe como siempre, trabaja como siempre, hace bromas como siempre, se viste, se levanta, desayuna, entrena, investiga, come, trabaja y vuelve a la casa semivacía que en la que hará resonar música sentimental mientras hace la cena. Después de pasar media vida con Naruto, le cuesta acostumbrarse al silencio.

Sin embargo el silencio le trae buenos recuerdos, así que no se queja demasiado. Fuera de casa, incluso, lo busca en los despachos vacíos y en las salas de hospital que no huelen a miedo. Ella no recuerda si la última vez que se vieron hubo silencio. Posiblemente no, piensa. Alguien gritaría, alguien interrumpiría y ella no podría darle ni un abrazo de despedida. Se quedaría, como siempre, mirándole como una tonta mientras se alejaba a toda velocidad con el traje ambu.

Siempre iba tan rápido que no puede situar la escena, y por eso cree que es un poco masoquista recrearla una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Posiblemente fuese en su casa, un día, desayunando los tres. Quiere pensar que la última vez que se vieron él le dio un beso rápido en la mejjilla y se marchó. Esa versión está bien. Le gusta imaginar que mientras se iba alejando, pensaba en ella, y no en otra, pero Sakura sabe – ya no se engaña, lleva mucho años engañándose, 18 y contando – que está esa chica morena de ojos azules, tan dulce y tan callada que le ha robado el corazón. Cuando ambas se cruzan, Sakura no puede evitar lanzar miradas de odio, porque, al fin y al cabo, ella que le quitó lo que más amaba.

Esto, Sakura, no se lo cuenta a su marido. No hace falta, en realidad. Él se limita a mirarla con los ojos negros y la cara circunspecta y lo averigua todo. Lo ha sabido todo desde el principio pero nunca se ha quejado de que ese amor eterno que ella le juró en el paso, se hubiese desplazado a otro hombre. No le importa en realidad, porque él también tiene el corazón dividido entre ambos.

Sakura odia pensar que la última vez en que se vieron, ella no se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí. Eso era algo que hacía mucho; ocultarse entre los árboles y mirarla mientras tendía la ropa. "_Es para quedarme con la imagen de lo que yo llamo "casa" por si me matan,_ le había dicho la única vez en que le descubrió,_ espero que no te importe_." Ella quiso pegarle y decirle que ni se le ocurriera dejar que la mataran, que volviese con vida. Pero no podía, no á él y a su mueca-sonrisa.

A lo mejor, esa última vez, hacía frío, como hoy. Sakura vuelve del hospital después de ver nacer a dos niños y curar el catarro a un par de viejecitos. En tiempos de paz no hay lugar para las heridas extraordinarias y mortales, y lo agradece. La calma es algo que, en su fuero interno, siempre ha apreciado. Lamentablemente, desde hace un año – ¿fue ésa la última vez que le vio? - ella no siente calma porque no está él. Sólo está su marido que le espera en el porche de la casa, descansando tras pasarse el día litigando con los Ancianos.

- Hola, cariño

- Pareces cansada.

- Ya, no duermo bien….. ya lo sabes.

Él le mira de arriba abajo y niega con la cabeza mientras cierra el libro y le indica que se siente. Pasan un par de minutos, y ninguno piensa en nada. Él disfruta de ese instante, de la presencia cálida y hermosa de Sakura porque sabe que en el momento en que abra la boca, la va a perder por un rato.

- Sakura

- Adivina en la voz adormilada un qué apenas entendible.

- Él ha vuelto.

Ella se levanta de pronto. No puede ser. Le mira con los ojos abiertos, como pidiendo perdón por querer marcharse. Y él le devuelve la mirada con resignación, aceptando que esa noche, al parecer, su esposa no va a ser para él.

- Salón.

Sakura da un salto y atraviesa con paso presuroso el pasillo y abre la puerta del salón. Él está de espalda mirando por la ventana. Ya casi anochece y a él le gusta ese momento de silencio en que el mundo se va parando poco a poco.

- Itachi, mi vida. ¿Cuándo llegaste?

Ël tarda en darse la vuelta. Le gusta ser ceremonioso y medir bien sus pasos, calculando distancias y sabiendo qué hacer en cada momento.

- Hace una hora, o así.

- ¿Y estás bien? – da dos pasos hacia delante – Ni heridas, ni pérdidas, ni….

- Ni una baja, ni un rasguño. Una misión larga y aburrida más. Tal y como esperaba.

Sakura le lanza un mirada indignada cargada de enfado. ¿Por qué se enfadan cada vez que se ven?

- Y si iba a ser taaaaaaaan aburrida, ¿por qué la aceptaste?

Porque así no tengo que hacer ninguna misión más hasta dentro de 6 ó 7 años. No te lo he dicho, - Itachi toma aire y lo suelta, temiéndose lo peor - pero en tres meses me caso con Ayame.

Sakura no dice nada, pero baja mirada y le tiembla el labio. Si se tenía que haber callado, joder.

- Acabas de volver – y algo lloroso en las palabras de Sakua, algo que hace que Itachi, guapo, arrogante, Uchiha hasta la médula se quiebre y la abrace – y ya te vas de mi lado.

- Mamá, yo te quiero…. -Dice mientras se queda tranqulo descansando en los brazos de su madre. Tan fuertes y tan firmes como lo han sido durante toda su vida – pero no me hagas chantaje.

- ¡Pero eres mi niño!

- ¡Que tengo 18 años!

- ¿Y? - Él no comenta nada acerca de porqué las lágrimas de su madre han desaparecido tan rápido- ¡Tu padre y yo a las 18 todavía no habíamos sido para besarnos!-

- Porque papá era idiota y vivía en un mundo vengativo-diabólico y tenía la misma vitalidad que un vegetal.

- ¡Itachi, que es tu padre!

- Eso, que soy tu padre.

Ambos dejan de abrazarse y pasan a mirar al puerta del salón. Ahí está Sasuke Uchiha, metro noventa, casi 40 años, y sigue siendo un bellezón. Debe de ser algo del porte aristocrático, de los ojos negros – que sí, se recuerda, que si que son iguales los de los dos – o de esa mueca sonrisa – real, real como tu familia, se dice Sakura, esa por la que tanto has luchado – o el orgullo que comparten ambos que les impide abrazarse –aunque se mueran por hacerlo - y se limitan a mirarse diciéndose sin pestañeos que están contentos de tener una casa y de tener un lugar al que volver de tener a la pelirrosa como madre y como esposa. Ella e slá unica capaz de entender que aunque sea Uchiha son humanos. Así que les agarra del brazo y les da a los un beso en la mejilla. Sus dos chicos guapos. Los dos hombres de su vida.

Diez minutos después, Sakura se ha metido en la cocina y ambos están frente a la casa hablando de cosas de hombres. Lo que en idioma Uchiha venía decir _"manteniendo un silencio no incómodo pero lo suficientemente elocuente que nos evite comentar cosas tales como "¿tienes condones?._" Peor esta vez, Sasuke tiene que asegurarse de que no va a ocurrir nada indeseado.

- Hijo…

- ¿Sí, padre?

- Me ha parecido oír que voy a tener que emparentar con Naruto.

- Bueno, sí, es el padre de Ayame.

- Pero… ¿Naruto? ¿No te puedes enamorar de la hija de… yo qué sé, Ino y Kiba, o… ¡la pequeña de los Nara!? Los Nara me caen bien, no son especialmente ruidosos.

- La pequeña de los Nara tiene 10 años, papá.

- Entonces… ¿Naruto?

- Sí, padre, Naruto-sama.

Sasuke odia llamarle sama, y Hokage y por eso, incluso en reuniones, se le escapa de vez en cuando el baka. Por eso le lanza una mirada desesperada para ver si cambia de idea, pero en cambio recibe una sonrisa entera – esa que reserva para esos momentos padre e hijo y que tanto recuerdan a su madre – y niega con la cabeza.

- Voy a verla después de la cena, padre, ¿me encubres con mamá?

Su progenitor, a su lado, mira hacia el cristal de la cocina donde la sombra de Sakura se proyecta, moviéndose de un lado a otra, enérgica y radiante, contenta de tenerlos a todos en casa. No recuerda haberla visto tan guapa en tiempo y Sasuke piensa en cuánto al quiere, desde hace tantos años. La quiree incluso cuando está de mal humor, y cuando se empeña en poner música a todo trapo mientras cocina. La quiere con sus mil setecientas cincuenta sonrisas y con ese ánimo que le ha llevado luchar contra viento y marea por hacer que esa familia fuese la más feliz del mundo. Por hacer que él fuese el hombre más feliz del mundo.

- Sólo si te quedas con ella el suficiente tiempo como para que podemos hacer cosas que, hijo, tú no quieres ver.

Itachi asiente un poco horrorizado, y piensa que bueno, mientras tanto, él también podrá hacer cosas que ellos ni su suegro quieren ver.

**- F****in.-**

* * *

Y con esto y un bizcocho se acabó lo que se daba.

Reviews y tomatazos, please. Os lo agradezco ^^

Ah y viistad los fics de SMRU (la cumpleañera)


End file.
